dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Magic Aural Decoy Location: Buy from Griggs for 1,000 Cast Light Location: Blighttown swamp in the chest between illusory walls on the path to Ash Lake Buy from Dusk or Elizabeth Chameleon Location: Buy from Dusk after Moonlight Butterfly or Elizabeth in the DLC Crystal Magic Weapon Location: Buy from Logan after freeing him in Duke's Archives Crystal Soul Spear Location: Buy from Logan after freeing him in Duke's Archives Dark Bead Location: In the abyss in Oolacile just past the Chasm Cell bonfire to the left (Note: post lord-vessel) Dark Fog Dark Orb Fall Control Location: Buy from Griggs for 1,500 souls Great Heavy Soul Arrow Location: Buy from Griggs or Logan for 8,000 souls Great Magic Weapon Location: From an NPC in The Duke's Archives. Or purchase from Logan after freeing him from Sen's Great Soul Arrow Location: Buy from Griggs or Logan for 6,000 souls Heavy Soul Arrow Location: Buy from Griggs, Logan, or Rickert for 2,000 souls Hidden Body Location: Buy from Dusk or Elizabeth Hidden Weapon Location: Buy from Dusk or Elizabeth Homing Crystal Soul Mass Location: Buy from Logan after freeing him in Duke's Archives Homing Soul Mass Location: Buy from Logan or from Griggs after Logan leaves Firelink for 20,000 souls Hush Location: In the Painted World Magic Shield Location: Buy from Griggs or Logan for 3,000 souls Magic Weapon Location: Buy from Griggs or Logan for 3,000 souls Pursuers Location: Undead Asylum in a locked cell where the shield used to be. Requires the Forsaken key from killing the Darkwraith before the Jar Eel fight Remedy Repair Location: Buy from Dusk or Elizabeth Resist Curse Location: Buy from Ingward Soul Arrow Location: Buy from Griggs, Logan, or Rickert for 1,000 souls Soul Spear Location: Buy from Logan or from Griggs after Logan leaves Firelink for 40,000 souls Strong Magic Shield White Dragon Breath Location: Buy all of Logan's spells and then kill him in Crystal Caves Miracles Bountiful Sunlight Location: Duke's Archives dropped by piasca near Logan's cell Darkmoon Blade Emit Force Location: In the Great Hollow tree (Numinarch) drop down to a ledge just above the bonfire at the start Force Location: New Londo at the bottom of the cathedral with Ingward Gravelord Greatsword Dance Location: Give 10 Eye of Death to Nito for the Gravelord covenant (need confirmation) Gravelord Sword Dance Location: Join the Gravelord covenant with Nito Great Heal Excerpt Location: Buy from Petrus, Rhea, or Patches Great Heal Location: Buy from Rhea Great Lightning Spear Location: Give 10 Sunlight Medals to the Warriors of Sunlight covenant (needs confirmation) Great Magic Barrier Location: At the start of kalameet's arena, drop down to the ledges by the cliffside. Heal Location: Buy from Petrus Rhea, or Patches Homeward Location: Buy from Petrus or Rhea Karmic Justice Lightning Spear Location: Join the Warriors of Sunlight covenant (needs confirmation) Magic Barrier Location: Buy from Rhea Replenishment Location: Complete Rhea's quest in Tomb of the Giants Seek Guidance Location: Buy from Petrus or Rhea Soothing Sunlight Location: Duke's Archives piasca drop near Logan's cell Sunlight Blade Location: In Gwynever's room in Anor Londo after getting her key from Gwyndolin Sunlight Spear Location: Trade Soul of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder to the Warriors of Sunlight covenant (needs confirmation) Tranquil Walk of Peace Vow of Silence Location: In Oolacile on the ledge next to the spellcaster that you kill on the way to Manus from the elevator Wrath of the Gods Location: Buy from Rhea Pyromancy Acid Surge Black Flame Location: In the Painted World down in the sewer tunnels with the bonewheels Chaos Fire Whip Chaos Storm Location: Defeat black phantom Quelaag (Quelaag, Heart of Chaos) Combustion Location: Buy from Laurentius or Quelana Fire Orb Location: Buy from Laurentius or Quelana Fire Surge Location: In Oolacile in the cathedral after Artorias. Climb the cathedral and then roll onto the wooden balcony where the key was previously located Fire Tempest Location: Quelana gives it to you when talking to her after defeating Bed of Chaos Fire Whip Location: Buy from Quelana Fireball Location: Buy from Laurentius or Quelana Firestorm Location: Buy from Quelana Flash Sweat Location: In Demon Ruins lava area near the new Centipede fight Buy from Laurentius Great Chaos Fireball Great Combustion Location: Buy from Quelana Great Fireball Location: Buy from Quelana Iron Flesh Location: Buy from Laurentius Poison Mist Location: Buy from Eingyi when you have an egg on your head Power Within Location: In the Demon Ruins in the old Centipede boss fight arena at the back in front of the cracked wall Toxic Mist Location: Buy from Eingyi when you have an egg on your head Undead Rapport